Messin' With Sasquatch
by deathraptor22
Summary: Part 6 of Semi Domestic Adventures. While on a hike, Sam makes a major zoological discovery. And it's mad.


**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The X-Files.**_

 **AN: This is where the 'Semi' part of the series' title comes in.**

"Miss Marry Mack, Mack, Mack, ball dressed in black, black, black…" Sam sang, skipping down the trail.

"Samantha, don't get too far ahead of Mommy and Papa." Scully called out as she walked next to Mulder.

"We're old." Mulder added, "Take pity."

The little family had planned an outing up on some nearby hiking trails that weekend. So far everything was going well. So far everything was going a cording to plan. Sam was having the time of her life. For her the trees were ginormous, and behind each one was a new wonder.

Sam giggled and slowed down. "How much longer 'till we reach the river?"

"Just a mile or so." Mulder told her.

At last they made it to the river, a wide, slowly moving body of water surrounding by relatively firm rocks.

"What do you think, girls?" Mulder asked.

"It's beautiful." Scully said, as Sam ran to the banks, "Sweetie, be careful, don't get in deep."

"She's fine, let her have some fun." Mulder requested then called out, "Stay in the swallows."

With that the pair went to join her. Sam was just staring at the water before turning around and splashing Scully, giggling.

"So that's how you want to be?" Scully said playfully before splashing her back.

They played in the water for a good hour before setting down a small pick nick, Sam crouching with mouth opened a short distant away from Mulder.

"He shoots," Mulder announced, throwing a sunflower seed (perhaps that preference was genic after all), which landed in Sam's mouth, "He scores!"

"Alright, you two," Scully said, "Get over here and eat some actual food."

After the mean, Mulder and Scully sat under the trees while Sam played nearby.

"This was actually a good idea, Mulder." Scully told him, "Sam's really enjoying herself."

"I have one of those every once in a while." Mulder replied, then getting another idea, leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Mulder!" Scully protested playfully, batting him away, "Sam's watching."

"She's not paying us any mind." Mulder responded, pointing to where Sam was trying to make castle out of mud, like it was sand, "Her mud-pile is far more engrossing."

That was when Sam noticed a closer of deep, pale purple bell-shaped flowers off at the edge of the forest. _Pretty!_ She thought, deciding it was the perfect thing to top her mud castle. She ran over to the edge and pulled up a handful. That was when she saw the movement in the trees. "Hey!" She called out, curious, taking a few steps into the forest, "Hey!" Who or whatever was there didn't respond, moving away. Sam made a face took a few more steps calling out, "Hey! Come back! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

That was also around the point Scully realized Sam had left their line of vision. "Mulder, where's Sam?"

They both got up in alarm as Mulder called out, "Sam!"

"Sam!" Scully repeated, panicked.

That was also the time the figure burst through the trees, revealing a creature that look sorta like the gorillas Sam had seen at the zoo, only bigger and standing like a person. Also, a lot angrier.

Terrified, Sam turned around and ran, screaming, "Papa! Papa!"

The adults quickly followed the sound of the commotion and her screams, and Mulder caught her in his arms. "What is it?" He demanded urgently, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Sam shook her head as she sobbed.

"Than what happened, honey?" Scully asked urgently.

"The monster!" Sam exclaimed, "The monster!"

"Take her." Mulder instructed, handing Sam to Scully, and pulling out his gun, "Get her out of here."

"Mulder—" Scully began.

"It may not be a monster, but she clearly saw something." Mulder reasoned.

"It's probably a bear, all the more reason—" Scully began.

That was when Sam's monster burst through the trees, and it was most certainly _not_ a bear.

Under normal circumstances Fox Mulder would've been thrilled. He would be trying to catch the creature and bring it to the nearest zoologist. However, now his wife and child were with him and this thing was clearly dangerous and clearly angry and it filed him with utter dread.

"Run!" Mulder shouted, going for his gun and firing.

They didn't have to be told twice. They took off running Scully gripping tight to Sam and Mulder shooting at their attacker, which did little, barely hitting the creature, if any hit at all. If anything, it might have just made it Angier. The beast kept on roaring so it was celery mad about something. But again, it might possibly be angry about all the loud noise, or being disturbed in the first place.

Mulder pulled the trigger again, only for nothing to come out. "Dammitt!"

Scully grabbed him by the risk. "I have an idea!" She told him, before ducking into the trees.

The creature looked around, then ducked into the forest as well. However, by that point, they had gotten several feet away, crouched in hiding behind the trees. "Sam," Scully whispered, "You need to be a quiet as possible, okay?"

Sam nodded while Mulder found another clip and loaded his gun just in case. However, it wasn't necessary. The intruders now gone, the Sasquatch soon loosed interested and went on its way. After a few minutes they family thought it safe to step out of their hiding place and get back on the tail.

"That was scary." Sam declared as they went back down the trail, her mother still carrying her.

"I know, sweetie." Scully replied, rubbing circles on her back, "But you were very brave."

"I was?" Sam sniffled, lifting his eyes to her. She certainly didn't feel very brave right now.

"Sometimes bravery is powering through even if you're so scare you're crying." Mulder spoke up, "And you did just make a great discovery."

"Discovery?" Sam asked, lifting her head up.

"Oh, yes." Mulder replied, "What you just found is what's called a Sasquatch a creature whose existence has been departed for years."

"Really?" Sam responded, getting excited.

"Unfortunately, we didn't get any proof of it…" Scully spoke up before this got out of hand.

"Sadly, that is true." Mulder admitted, before rubbing Sam's head, adding, "You have out luck in that department. But I think we can scrape up some reward."

That reward turned out to be double chocolate with sprinkles, at a local parlor which Sam consumed with gusto.

"Uh, Sammy, you got a little—" Scully began, holding out a napkin for the little girl.

Sam took it and whipped her face. "I really can't tell anyone?" She asked, "Not even Dean?"

"Not even Dean." Scully confirmed, almost apologetic. As much as she loved Mulder, she didn't want her daughter labeled as 'Spooky.'

While Mulder thought Scully was being a bit over protective, kids her age told wild story all the time, but agreed to a certain extent. "But at least you'll know, and you can be proud of yourself."

Satisfied, Sam worked at the bottom of her bowel. "Can we do this again sometime?" She asked, "Without the Sasquatches?"

Both adults laughed out loud. "Sure, honey." Mulder answered, "We can do this again minus the Sasquatches."


End file.
